Listen To Your Heart
by NathyHr
Summary: Em tempos de Guerra, a dor e os sentimentos sempre estarão expostos, por isso, após se ver em frente ao maior sofrimento de sua vida, Tenten decide escutar seu coração.


_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

Não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Parecia estar vivendo um inferno naquele momento. Queria chorar, mas a cena não deixava. Estava chocada, angustiada, assustada. Correu até o corpo estirado no chão e então pode chorar. O abraçou com toda força, não queria que aquilo fosse verdade. Por que ela não fora levada junto a ele? Desprendeu-se do corpo do rapaz e encarou aqueles que estavam por trás de todo aquele sofrimento. Os dois homens olhavam com desprezo tudo aquilo. Olhou em volta e avistou diversos corpos sem vida no chão, voltando depois a atenção para os dois homens. Não iria ver a pessoa que mais amava morta sem fazer nada, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida.

- Teme... TEME*! Eu vou acabar com vocês! – Gritou com toda a força que tinha preparando algumas armas. Sabia que não era capaz contra eles, mas não ficaria sem fazer nada, não deixaria as coisas daquele jeito.

- Tenten, você não pode sozinha! – Naruto gritou. Fora salvo por Neji e também queria vingar sua morte, mas sabia que sozinha Tenten não conseguiria.

- Eu sei o que você está sentindo, mas, por favor, não se coloque em risco – Dessa vez Hinata quem falou. Também chorava pela morte do primo, porém não queria ver mais pessoas morrendo, não aguentaria.

- Eu não me importo com mais nada. Eu não pude nem ao menos demonstrar meus sentimentos, ele foi tirado de mim e agora... Agora eu não vejo mais sentido em continuar meu caminho sem ele!

- Tenten, você... Você ama o Neji-nii-san.

- Sim Hinata, mas como você não tive coragem de demonstrar meu amor por ele, de me declarar. E hoje... – Ela sorriu olhando para a lua, lembrando-se do olhar de seu amado – Quero mostrar tudo que está guardado eu meu coração!

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

Pegou todos os pergaminhos que tinha e invocou milhares de armas, sem parar por sequer um segundo, porém nenhum ataque surtia efeito contra aqueles homens. Começou a chorar, viu o quanto aquela guerra estava machucando a todos. A morte de Neji havia a pego de surpresa. Imaginou que iria morrer ali, mas não ele. Resolveu tentar mais uma vez. Invocou mais e mais armas praticamente esgotando seu chakra. Sentiu o corpo enfraquecer, porém continuou atacando com toda força que tinha.

- Você conseguiu Tenten! – Ouviu Naruto gritar após perceber que havia atingido a Juubi. Fingiu estar se concentrando em Madara e Obito, para então tentar atingir o monstro ali perto. O ataque não havia sido esplêndido, mas estava feliz por ter ajudado no mínimo. Sorriu! O sorriso morreu após ser atirada com força, caindo bruscamente no chão. O gosto amargo de sangue na boca a fez chorar. Tentou levantar-se, porém não conseguiu, estava fraca de mais. Seus olhos estavam fechando lentamente, e já não conseguia sentir o corpo. Rastejou-se até o corpo de Neji, parando ao seu lado e unindo suas mãos. Olhou para ele e sorriu, lembrou-se então do dia de seu aniversário, o dia em que percebeu por completo o sentimento que guardava pelo rapaz.

"_Estavam praticamente todos ali. Conversavam, cantavam e comemoravam o aniversário da garota. Ela estava feliz por ter feito tantos amigos, porém se entristeceu ao saber que Neji não viria à festa já que estava em uma missão. Tentou parecer mais alegre o possível, porém sem a presença do rapaz, nada era igual._

_- Tenten, hora de cantar parabéns minha filhinha! – Riu com a atitude da mãe. Provavelmente achava que ela era ainda uma garotinha, mas gostava disso._

_- Hai okaasan*! – Dirigiu-se à mesa e acendeu as velas. Olhou em volta numa tentativa inútil de encontrar o par de olhos que tanto amava. Suspirou e então começaram a cantoria. Havia se animado um pouco após toda a comemoração. Depois de algumas horas e de provarem o maravilhoso bolo que sua mãe havia feito, resolveram ir embora. Lee ficou um pouco mais para parabeniza-la e lhe falar sobre o fogo da juventude. Ria com cada palavra do amigo, e mesmo sabendo que ele era um pouco estranho, tinha um carinho imenso por ele. Subiu para o quarto após se despedir do amigo. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para lua pela janela. Lembrou-se de Neji e de seus olhos perfeitamente perolados. Sabia que ele não havia faltado por que queria, já que estava cumprindo uma missão, mas ficou triste por não ter a presença naquele dia importante._

_- Desculpe a demora, mas às vezes Tsunade-sama acaba pegando pesado! – Viu Neji pular de sua janela para dentro de seu quarto._

_- Ne-Neji? – Sorriu tentando conter as lágrimas de felicidade – Fico feliz que tenha vindo!_

_- Não iria deixar de te dar parabéns, mesmo sabendo que você não liga muito para essas coisas – Ele riu a fazendo rir junto – Ah! Lhe trouxe um presente também. Espero que goste... _

_- Tenho certeza que vou! – Ela pegou a pequena caixa das mãos do Hyuuga e abriu-a. Tirou de lá um pingente de panda belíssimo – Que lindo Neji. Perfeito! Você realmente sabe do que eu gosto – Corou ao dizer a frase, mas por sorte o garoto não havia entendido._

_- Ainda bem que gostou, fico feliz! Soube que a festa foi boa. _

_- Foi sim, pena que você não pode vir..._

_- Não se preocupe da próxima vez estarei aqui. Bom, preciso voltar para fazer o relatório da missão e entregar para Tsunade-Sama. Tanjoubi omedetou* Tenten!_

_- Arigatou*, Neji! – Avistou o rapaz sorrir e partir. Olhou para o pingente com um maravilhoso brilho nos olhos. Amava pandas, e estava amando ainda mais. Notou que o pingente poderia ser aberto, e o fez, revelando assim uma foto dos dois. Lembrou-se da foto. Havia sido tirada quando foram a uma missão no País do Trovão. Os dois estavam sorrindo, e ela havia ficado contente com a grande mudança de Neji, já que de gênio frio, ele havia se tornado um garoto mais alegre e amável. Guardou o presente com cuidado e deitou-se. Este havia sido o melhor aniversário de sua vida."_

Tirou o colar do pescoço e viu pela última vez aquela foto, então uniu o em suas mãos. Estariam juntos de agora em diante, unidos por aquele sentimento belíssimo.

-... Neji... Tenten... – Lee que estava alheio a tudo viu aquela cena com tristeza e chorou. Seus melhores amigos haviam partido, mas estava feliz por saber que o fogo do amor havia partido com eles.

"_Neji, eu não tive coragem de mostrar meus sentimentos quando pude, porém hoje eu pude fazer o que é certo, pude escutar meu coração e fazer o que ele mandou, e estou feliz com isso. Sempre tentei agir como uma garota forte, que não tinha medo de nada, mas eu tinha medo de uma coisa, de te perder... Meu maior medo se tornou real, porém sei que estaremos unidos até o fim, e estarei ao seu lado sempre, independente de tudo, por que Neji... Eu te amo!"_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

E foi assim que a pequena chocolate e o grande gênio encontraram o fim de suas vidas, que na verdade, era apenas o começo de uma bela história de amor!

* * *

_Listen to Your Heart - Roxette_

Teme - Maldito/Desgraçado.  
Okaasan - Mãe.  
Tanjoubi omedetou - Feliz Aniversário.  
Arigatou - Obrigada.

Bom, fiz essa fanfic logo após a morte de Neji. Fiquei completamente abalada e triste, não queria que ele tivesse morrido, mas achei digna a forma que ele se foi, salvando o amor de Naruto e da prima. Mas com a morte dele, foi me tirado um dos casais que eu mais amava, NejiTen. Eu sabia que era um casal praticamente impossível, improvável, mas ainda assim eu tinha um apego enorme a eles, por isso fiquei tão chateada. Espero que tenham gostado, não sei se ficou a altura do casal, mas dei meu melhor. Obrigada a todos que leram!


End file.
